A Wolf Among Wolves
by AlexandreaLily107
Summary: Living amongst the Muggles, Lyall Lupin tries to take care of his family, but when he thinks his chickens are being slaughtered by foxes. Remus is put in danger, and the Lupin's lives are changed forever. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

***~A Wolf Among Wolves ~***

**One-shot**

_Summary: Living amongst the Muggles, Lyall Lupin tries to take care of his family, but when he thinks his chickens are being slaughtered by foxes. Remus is put in danger, and the Lupin's lives are changed forever. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

It was about seven o'clock in the evening, and the full moon was emitting a white glow, against a slightly cloudy, but star cladded sky.

Hope Lupin, had prepared a steak and kidney pie, and she watched as the pastry swelled and turned golden brown in colour.

The smell waft through to the living room, enticing the boy in the living room to close the book he had been looking at, and went into the kitchen.

"Remus dear, can you please get your Father?" she asked, as Remus took some green beans, from the basket.

His voice was muffled between bites, "Yes, Mother..." he said.

She turned to find her son hasilty chewing on the beans, "Remus, dinner's almost ready." she uttered, as she took the pie out of the oven.

"Sorry, Mother." he muttered, his head low.

"Be careful, there might be foxes out there." she with a sense of unease.

Remus, missed her warning, as he ran out the door into the unpleasant conditions that awaited him.

Hope only sighed, as the boy forgot to take his woollen jacket from the hook.

* * *

The air was not still, and the wind felt like shards of ice hitting his face. As he walked further through the clearing of their home.

Lyall Lupin's' wand felt like a slightly awkward weight in his hand, as he whispered the charm Lumos under his breath.

Lyall kept on walking pulling himself through the bothersome weather. However, he had stopped suddenly in his tracks. When he noticed a dark figure that was much too great to be a fox. In a fright Lyall, hastily pulled his wand out of his dark robes, but he wasn't going to jump to assumptions. As the figure probably held no threat to him, and he hoped that that no one would fall witness to his venality.

While her husband went to check on the small families prized chickens. As it was his foregone conclusion, that a sly fox had been slaughtering his chickens recently. Which in itself was quite a gruesome scene to behold, and Lyall Lupin wanted to capture the fox or possible foxes, as quickly as possible. As it was one of their ways to make a profit in the petite muggle village, that they now called home.

"Who are you!?" shouted Lyall, as he reached the now somewhat distinguishable figure who was holding one of his chickens by the neck which caused the chicken to was flapping its wings distress and also make many piercing screeches.

"I just want your chickens they are quite delectable, and quite possible the finest in town" he said as he licked the juices from his lips.

"Get your filthy hands off my chickens, I could have you done for trespassing." Lyall yelled.

"Very well Lupin, have it your way but, I am rather hungry. I haven't feasted on anything in a long time, and am in a horrid mood." he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Lyall's body tensed, as he heard the chicken squawk, and witnessed the man crush the birds neck effortlessly.

"Who are you?" Lupin shouted again, he had become astonished by the strange looking man who held familiarity in Lyall's mind, but he just couldn't place it.

"The names' Fenrir Greyback, I'm rather surprised you didn't know that!" he retorted.

"You're…. You're a beast..." Lyall stammed.

Greyback crept closer towards the shaking Lyall, yelling "Stupefy!" as his eyes filled with repugnance from Lyall's remarks.

"You're the one that's been killing all those muggles in the village" Lyall said in alarm. His wand now pointed directly at the desolate man, who he remembered had been mentioned in an article in the Daily Prophet, and featured as a delinquent in the muggle newspaper.

"It doesn't make any different, and I am not a beast!" Greyback growled feeling infuriated and implacable.

"Protego." Lyall said, and a dim light encased him, blocking the incoming spells for a short while.

Greyback growled out of frustration this time showing his moderately sharp teeth as he yelled "Crucio." A jet of red light came hurdling straight for Lyall, however missed him by an inch.

"Impedimenta." Lyall said, hitting Greyback in the chest.

Although, even if the spell had worked successfully, it didn't slow Greyback down. As he just keep casting spells, which came more rapidly than the last.

* * *

Remus was stubborn normally seeing a dispute up ahead meant you would turn back right? Wrong he ran even faster into the danger, as he heard shouting and multiple flashes of light. Which to Remus looked like fireworks.

"Father what's going on? Mother wants you to come back inside, she said that dinners ready?" Remus asked, confused as to why there was a strange, scary looking man on their property.

Greyback, stopped suddenly his full attention on the young boy his senses getting the best of him as he wanted to rip the boys' pounding heart out and feast on him.

"Remus get behind me!" Lyall said yelling in a panic, outstretching his arms as he attempted to shield his son from the man.

"Hmm…. you never told me you had a son, Lupin you know children always taste preeminent, and are easier to turn. You see they don't struggle, unlike adults who taste tough and vulgar." Greyback said with a sneer, bearing his teeth at the pair.

"Incarcerous!" Lyall yelled, as he pointed his wand straight at Remus.

The impact of the spell caused Remus to fall on the ground beneath him, and his body quickly became entangled with ropes.

"What are you doing trying to shielding my dinner Lupin?" Greyback said ruthlessly bearing his teeth again which indicated that his life depended on Lupin's reply.

"You'll not be laying a single one of your filthy fingers on my son!" Lyall bellowed, running straight for Greyback. It was quite a stupid move on his part, but he wasn't going without a fight, even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself for the life of his son.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Greyback, and Lyall's wand came hurdling towards him.

Greyback snicked, as he waved Lyall's wand in the air playfully. Before yelling out Crucio! Lupin dropped to the ground in an instant twitching in all directions and begun to scream in agony his breathing rapidly became heavy, and his skull felt as though it was going to split open.

"No….!" Remus screamed as he watched his Father being tortured before his very eyes. "Father No!" he screamed again hoping to divert his attacker's attention.

Greyback stopped his full attention once again on the young boy covered in ropes. Remus's screams fuelled him inside he couldn't contain himself for much longer and wanted to so desperately cause the boy so much agony and pain like his creator had done to him when he was but a small child himself.

Greyback used the counter curse and released him. Remus looked rather startled his thoughts going haywire were this it was he going to die. "Run!" he yelled. "I like a good chase before I kill my victims." Greyback said with a cruel menacing laugh.

Suddenly, Greyback's body twisted and contorted, and tuffs of black hair began to sprout on his body. He winced, and cried in pain, as his features extended, and changed.

Lupin was sprawled helplessly amongst the grass in all his exertion he tried to reach for his wand as he watched his son run with all his vitality towards the house the only place which could possibly be his safest refuge from that inhumane brutal monster.

Remus ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He knew that if he didn't make it to the house he would end up dead he was running out of breath, and sweat was pouring down his face. The only thing that did help however, was the cold air and wind behind him.

Greyback valued a chase the boy was relatively fast for his young age however, he could sense that he was running out of breath and getting tired and he would have the final triumph.

Lyall was finally relieving himself from the curse grasped onto his wand yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!" thinking of his happiest memory. He used it to create a message warning to both his wife, and the Ministry of the danger he and his son were currently in. With the hope that Aurors would arrive in time to avenge them, and capture the man, now turned beast.

Remus could feel the big dogs breath on his neck. He couldn't run any longer but, he could see the dim light of his house.

Remus felt a vast pain in his shoulder, as the dogs claws dug deep.

Remus felt liquid oozing from his shoulder, soaking through his flannelette shirt. He staggered backwards, and his eyes snapped wide in alarm,

His mind erupting into a flurry of panic and outrage.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead_

The starry sky was no longer, as thick cloud covered the glow of the moon.

Remus didn't know how much time has past, but suddenly that man wasn't a big scary dog anymore, and Remus wondered if it was a dream, but the pain in his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Hmm… I think I've changed my mind about you kid." he whispered "You've got potential to make a decent werewolf." he said as he bit into Remus's spineless flesh multiply times. Remus's head seized with a burning pain,, as he swallowed down the screams that kept trying to escape. As he tried not to give that wild, delusional, anthropophagus, mad man any satisfaction.

Greyback let go suddenly, and the boy fell limply to the ground now completely covered in bloodstains, dirt and detritus. "I hope to see you around kid." he said with a sneer before quickly vanishing into the sky as an assemblage of Aurors caught his eye.

"Help!" Remus cried.

His body was trembling from shock he was scared, so terribly scared. Tears continually fell down his face as he screamed out for help as the feeling of sudden sadness; panic, outrage, confusion and loss surrounded him.

"Hey we've got one over here!" An Auror yelled as Remus's Mother ran towards her son grabbing him into a tight hug "Oh… my baby your what happened?" She said her eyes welled with tears clutching her son even tighter not realising her hands were coated in his blood.

"It… was… a man he bit me…. it was so painful…. like fire…. and he was going to…. to…. kill me." Remus said shakily remembering every intricate detail but, he was to unsteady from the shock and the large amount blood loss that he'd sustained to feel up to giving them anymore information.

"Oh, I should never of let you go after your Father my poor boy." Hope said in distress she had now completely broken down.

An Auror hastily applied the spell Mobilicorpus which lifted Remus into the air. As the other Auror's who had gotten the okay who in a hurry went in search for his Lyall.

"Mrs Lupin, we need to take your husband and son to St Mungo's, from everything that he has managed to tell us. We need to take him to be treated in the Creature-Induced Injuries ward." a female Auror said.

Hope was distressed, as she watched her husband and son be carried out on stretches. Her body was shuddering, and her eyes were red and blotchy from the amount of crying. She had sustained from now realising the possibilities of what her only, beloved child would turn into.

While Hope was in deep conversation to the nearest doctor, who was currently tending to other patrons who resided in the Creature-Induced Injuries ward. Remus looked on trying to piece together parts of the conversation.

* * *

A few days later Remus and his Father were discharged from St Mungo's.

Neither of his parents had said a word, and Remus began to feel tense, as he sat in the backseat.

It was only once his Father pulled onto the dirt road leading towards their home that anyone finally spoke. "Remus do you remember that man last night? The one that wasn't really human." Remus nodded, he remember him alright. How could he possibly forget, it was terrifying.

"Well that man is very bad, and if you ever see him I want you to run, and run as fast as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father I understand but, why would that wild man want to come after me. I didn't do anything to hurt him?" Remus asked, feeling quite confused. He knew the man was bad and rather mean.

Remus knew that much, because the man who turned into a big, nasty dog had tried kill him and tear him apart.

"Remus you maybe too young to understand this, but I need you to try. That man is a Werewolf, a child of the night who loses all control during the span of a full moon, and during that time becomes a fearing monster who is full of destruction." Lyall said in all serious. As though the words were like vile on his tongue but, when he looked at his son. Lyall looked at him in pity knowing that whether he liked it or not his son would someday turn out to be the same.

"A Werewolf." Remus said he was shocked he had heard about Werewolves in children's fairy tales. Like the ones his Mother would read to him, but he hadn't actually expected them to be real live roaming creatures.

He began to tremble as he remembered what the wild man had said the night before. "You've got potential you would make a decent werewolf." he knew now that he would probably have nightmares about that moment for years to come.

"Yes, this will be the same creature that you could become." Lyall said as he pointed to the bite makes that covered his son's flesh. "Remus, you must know that even though you'll have strange tendencies at times, and that there will be moments were you'll totally lose yourself, your Mother and I will love you always no matter what happens."

"Yes, Father." Remus said a bit bewildered by it all, he was only a child.

"However, Remus my boy, there will be some people in society that wouldn't agree with your changes, and will try to bring you down, and hurt you for being different and because of that I need you to be strong for me."

"Okay, I will try." Remus said solemnly, wondering if he would be able to make friends when he started school. Would he even be able to go to school now?

"Good, now let's get inside someone needs to have a long warm bath with lots of bubbles." Hope said as she pushed her fingers through Remus's matted hair.

* * *

**Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought!**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


End file.
